The Yeast Genetic Stock Center (YGSC) at the University of California at Berkeley, established in the early 1960s, includes approximately 1200 singly or multiply-marked, genetically-characterized strains of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. These strains bear one to several mutant loci encompassing a wide range of metabolic functions and requirements and have been widely used for basic and applied research in teaching and research institutes and by industry. The collection's founder Dr. R.K. Mortimer has selected the American Type Culture Collections (ATCC) as the appropriate place for the transfer and conservation of his collection after retirement. YGSC is currently supported by NCRR/NIH. Many yeast proteins have human homologs. Analysis of the yeast genome will assist in studies of proteins implicated in human heritable diseases, providing an important key to improvements in diagnosis or therapy. In particular, the ease of homologous gene replacement in yeast in yeast really sets this organism apart from other eukaryotic models. ATCC has a history of maintaining and distributing materials in support of the yeast research community. In 1970 the Committee on the Maintenance of Genetic Stocks of the Genetics Society of America requested that ATCC accept certain fungal genetic stocks for cryopreservation. The YGSC collection will be a splendid addition to ATCC's own growing yeast genetic stock collection and the impetus for developing a yeast genetics research resource center at the ATCC. The YGSC electronic strain data will be included in ATCC's online catalogs. The Mycology Collection already houses more than 1200 strains of yeasts with genotypes and/or mating type information, hundreds of which are documented transformation hosts. Vectors, which include plasmids, plasmids, phagemids, and YACs suitable for use in yeast hosts, and genetic clones and libraries derived from yeast sources are currently maintained in the Molecular Biology Collection. A set of deletion mutants has been acquired from Dr. J. Boeke of John Hopkins. Dr. M. Johnston of Washington of Washington University has agreed to deposit 6000 knockouts. This proposal requests a one-time grant from NIH for a period of three years to support the transfer of YGSC collection to ATCC, its cryopreservation in liquid nitrogen, and a cost-share for the development of a national genetic resource center, providing a cost-saving, efficient, shared facility for the research community.